For the love of it
by rikuofthekeyblade2004
Summary: Years go by since their adventures had ended.
1. Default Chapter

**Ah my account here - reborn! Wow haven't been her for ages, have happy memories here and wow I had fun changing my profile O.o - Long story!**

**Haven't been here for a ages and uh no my stories and poems have not improved laughs**

**I devoted this to the following people: **

**Rinoa (okay have to. Look how she has to put up with me), Tifa (thank you sis you're a great adviser at least I don't have to keep feelings bottled up!), Maxine (Heh heh ) and JJ (for doing evil deeds for me in Bath - no the town called Bath not the one you wash in XD)!**

**Anyway story is carrying on later from Final fantasy 8 - love this game :)**

**This is just the update on characters profiles, story begins from the next chapter :) - probably spelt everyone's name wrong T.T**

Time goes fast when you're having fun.

The days go by in a blink of an eye, days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months and months turn in to years.

In this time a lot has happened.

Squall.

20 years old.

He stays at Balamb and occasionally feels he has a need to quit and find himself rather then spending his life looking after young students who wish to become SEED.

He still seems distance and keeps himself to himself.

Laguna:

30 years old.

Finally he goes out to do more adventures with his two faithful friends Kiros and Ward.

Laguna had told Squall about who his genuine father and mother was but Laguna feels since he left it so long to be with Squall he wouldn't need to be around. Squall doesn't need a father surely after surviving on his own with out a real family for so long?

Seifer:

21 years old.

Nobody has heard what happened to him and Fujjin and Rajiin.

Rinoa:

20 years old.

Still as beautiful as ever and her dog Angelo still stays around with her at all times.

Rinoa hasn't kept in contact with her father and she still dates with Squall.

Quistis:

21 years old.

Quistis still remains as a SEED. She feels lonely sometimes and tries to find herself that right man which certainly isn't Irvine!

Selphie:

19 years old.

Still happy and cheerful and into a little bit of teasing towards Zell and Squall.

She still hasn't thought about going out with anyone much as Irvine tries to flirt with her.

Zell:

19 years old.

From all this time he's only achieve to eat hotdogs - once.

He's glad for not seeing Seifer for all this time and goes around bragging how he can easily defeat him in a combat.

Irvine:

19 years old.

Now getting away with reading 18+ magazines, which is the only chance for him to see any girls wearing flirty clothing - or lack of clothing!

He still goes around flirting with women though he still hasn't got lucky.


	2. What a girl wants

**Today I have been inspired! My mum's pregnant friend just had her baby suddenly kicking and moving in her stomach and I was aloud to feel the baby kicking! **

**That must have the most happiest and magical moment of my day! **

**Wow I want kids - oh wait I can't get pregnant wrong gender. T.T**

**First chapter of the story now - and little bit dodgy at one point so be warned though I don't think it's that bad I just happen to be a very sad and lonesome guy. XD**

Feeling a little dazed Squall gradually sat up on his bed.

He glances at his radio clock and it flashed "3.30 AM".

Feeling a little sleepy and bewildered he lied back down again and closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep once more.

He waited five more minutes but he suddenly felt restless and the soft and cosy bed now seemed hard and very uncomfortable for him.

Giving up on the idea of ever getting to sleep, he decided that he'd just have to go out to the secret area to clear his head for a while. Hopefully some fresh air would make him feel drowsy.

She was there waiting for him,

Out in the secret area under the light that was so dim.

Lately she always going there,

Now she had something to share,

For now the time seemed for her to be right,

If they can resolve the problem together maybe things will be all right.

Rinoa gave Squall one of her enchanting smiles.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and gave him a tender kiss.

Squall could feel the passion and warmth flowing from her lips and couldn't help but to return the kiss back feeling her gasping with pleasure inside his mouth.

Their lips parted and Rinoa rested her head against Squall's muscular chest. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

This is what she always wanted from him, for a long time too. They've been together for about four years now and she couldn't have wished to have anyone better. Though he still didn't tell her what his feelings were, she just wanted once in a while for him to tell her how much he loved her.

"Squall," She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of security when Squall finally put his arms round her and held her, "I've been thinking a lot about us lately."

Squall stared at the dark night sky.

He knew that she had something on her mind for a few months now. The way she gapes at him occasionally, the way she'll sit on her own in the library and seem to block out the whole world and even the way she'll just go of out somewhere with Angelo for "a walk". All this was an obvious sign that she had a serious matter going on in her mind but she hasn't informed any of her friends about it so he couldn't understand if anything was amiss.

"What's the matter?"

Maybe she wanted to break up with him and have a break from him just for a while. Of course he hasn't really shown her as much affection as maybe he should have so that could be what's bothering her.

He wasn't sure what his feelings were if she left him now. Much as he hasn't shared his feelings with her, he does care a lot for her and thought of her a great deal of the time.

He hated to think what the others would say about the spilt up, they'll keep lecturing him and nag and pester at him for weeks.

He couldn't stand the idea of that. Though none of the others are in good relationships themselves but they still think they know everything about it and informing him on how he should act towards Rinoa.

Rinoa remained wrapped in the safety of Squall's arms. She paused for a minute trying to think of a good way to tell him what she's been pondering about for all this time.

She was a little anxious about what his reaction will be. The thing she's been thinking about is something that can cause many break ups in a relationship, it's something some guys get terrified of the idea of it and run a mile.

What if Squall responds in the same way with her? Would he desert her or would he disprove her idea and decline completely?

"I've been thinking. We've been together for a very long time now haven't we?"

"Oh great," Squall thought, "One of those 'We're not going anywhere' talks that generally finishes with a 'let's call it a day' then a break up.

"Squall I want to get into a more serious relationship. It just feels that all these years that we've been together we're just not going anywhere."

Squall knew this was going to happen. And his guess was correct.

Well there's still time to try and work things out, that's what all couples are suppose to do surely?

"Well if she goes then she goes, just show her that I'm not upset or she'll take advantage and will think she can keep doing this to me just because she's a little attention seeker." Squall thought to himself.

He knew that that was too harsh though, Rinoa was really a lovely person and not the type of hardhearted person to do such a thing but he was better safe then sorry.

He shouldn't be so close to someone and them destroy his trust.

"You don't want to be with me any more then?"

Rinoa shook her head gently and looked downwards to avoid Squall's eyes.

"No I don't want to or at least my heart tells me that but I just want to be a real family."

Squall released Rinoa from the protection of his arms.

His face was expressionless.

He just stared blankly at Rinoa, unclear about his feelings and thoughts.

"A real family?" Squall thought, " Meaning she wants the whole works. Engagement, marriage, children and soon ending up with grandchildren. What do I know about family? This is the closes I've ever had to being a family."

Rinoa tried looking at Squall's eyes searching for a slight hint on how he is feeling. She felt a bit discontented that so far he has said nothing but a little glad that he hasn't already stormed off abandoning her.

"Squall, please tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't know." Squall muttered, "You realise what marriage is about?

You'll have to be fully prepared to be with someone for the rest of your life and stay completely faithful.

If you'll have kids you can't just go running off to parties and having fun with your mates, you can't just go off on holiday abandoning them.

The pair of us have responsibility's besides this is hardly the place to bring up a family is it?

Besides we'll be arguing in a few months, when you're with someone a lot you do end up fighting because you need some space."

Rinoa explained, "Well we'll have some time out if that's what you want but all couples fight it's a way to prove that they care about each other you'll be alien not to, it's only human to quarrel.

As for this place I agree it's not the right place but why can't we get a house and live together? At least then it's a big step for us both."

Squall started to feel pressured; he has Rinoa wanting to get a home but where can they live? Plus his job here is like a 24-hour thing how can he just simply leave? If he stayed at his job he can't really keep being there for Rinoa when the time comes when she's expecting, who could help to look after her? She'll be on her own most of the time and that would hardly be fair.

"What about my job here? You know how much time I'm working around here; you'll be on your own practically all of the time. Plus what if another war suddenly starts and something happens to me?

We won't survive it's all going to be impossible and we need the money from this place to live."

"Well surely you can get some to take command here and now," Rinoa pleaded, "I want this to happen not to be left as a fantasy. I can get a part time job somewhere until I'm expecting.

Surely Cid can help with this place and I got plenty of friends to help me out, there's Quistis for example and even Edea and what about Laguna helping you out?"

Squall suddenly frozen.

Laguna…

When the time is right can you be there?

Is it within your heart to even care?

When I was child you were never here for me,

Your own grandchild…could you be even bothered to come and see?

Could you want do be with your family every day?

What would you say?

Have we left the time far too late now?

Could you ever be my father for me now?

What would you say?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm this chapter a bit dodgy too and there's a little bullying because there's people accusing each other to being gay - no offence to anyone especially gay people. I couldn't do that my friend is gay and he's the nicest guy you can ever find so don't go flaming me okay? Sticks up 'gays are okay sign up' Oh and warning again there's some slight hint of sexual stuff no real mention of it apart from saying Irvine is reading 18+ magazines with girls in it but he's a flirt and a pervert he had one in the actual game ; **

**But girls don't flame me I'm not into reading magazines like that myself I don't think that's right to go so low as that as same as girls looking at men in those magazines and besides I'm under age :)**

**Okay I am now shutting up and you can carry on reading this and I pray that I haven't offended anybody! - P.S. Yes I know it is caferina or something but I'm calling it cafe.**

In the cafe, sitting at a table was Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and Zell.

They still are part of SEED and have been sent off on separate missions but they all still remain as friends.

They like to hang out and catch up with each other in the café, as real friends tend to do once in a while.

Zell was disappointed once again because the hotdogs were all sold out though he arrived fairly early that day.

"You know I've got an idea now." Zell suddenly punched the table with his fist in excitement.

Quistis sighed heavily. She was resting her chin on her hand while listening to everyone talking about their day.

"Oh really Zell? What idea is this?"

"I'm going to camp outside here and as soon as I wake up I'll grantee that I'll get hotdogs before anyone else does!" Zell folded his arms with a content look on his face.

Quistis then put her finger in her mouth to help her think, "I wonder if it's the two café workers who are eating all the hotdogs?"

Selphie tittered, "I wouldn't be surprised, maybe they're trying to tell Zell something.

Oh hey maybe they're keeping all the hotdogs to themselves or at least keeping them away from Zell."

"Hey, could I sue them for that, Quistis?" Zell asked.

"I don't really think so Zell." Quistis sighed again.

"Irvine what are you reading." Selphie asked as she started tapping her fingernail on the table top out of boredom.

"Hmm nothing that interesting." Irvine said without looking away from his magazine.

Selphie then hijacks Irvine's magazine and flicks through it.

"Eww GROSS! Irvine, what are you doing looking at magazines with woman"? Selphie shrieked in horror and disgust.

"I'm more then old enough to. Besides it's not like you can talk." Irvine answered.

"What's that suppose to mean"? Selphie demanded with an angry tone in her voice.

"Hey, I know when a girl looks at magazines full of men." Irvine teased.

"You're so unbelievable that I'm not going to waste my time answering back because you are so pathetic." Selphie sniffed and started to drink her strawberry milkshake.

Irvine smirked, "Because you know that no real man would ever go out with you unless he's completely psychotic and desperate."

"I don't see all the girl running after you either, hotshot."

"I can get a girl anytime, any day but only if I feel like it."

"100 gil says you can't get a date by the end of the day."

"Make that 150"

"No actually I'm feeling really lucky… 200 gil."

"Okay done"

"Oh, and no getting a date with blokes that's considered as cheating."

"Hey I adore woman too much besides I wouldn't want you being jealous."

"Well then I wouldn't have to have my magazines anymore then would I because I can just see you and some guy being together."

"Wouldn't you prefer it to be just me?"

"You're cheating now. You are not permitted to ask me either!"

"Because your really a male.

Typical, well see you later then. I got some woman on my mind and a easy win is ahead of me."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Oh by the way accusing people of being gay is called and is considered as bullying."

"Oh be quiet smart mouth." Selphie then flings her now empty milkshake bottle at Irvine who only just manage to avoid it by an inch and ran off to chat up some female students.

"Oh and can I have my magazine back unless you're into girls now." Irvine asked peering from behind the caffeine door.

"Now who's bullying?" Selphie shouted and tosses the magazine into the nearest bin.

"I'll take that as a no then." Irvine then finally left.

"Taking about dates and dating," Selphie turned towards Zell.

Zell looked concerned, "Hey, why are you looking at me like that for?

Don't look at me I'm not interested in either you or Irvine, I'm only interested in hotdogs."

"Zell, don't be so stupid. Let me ask my question first before you start accusing like that." Selphie complained.

Zell scratched his head and ignored the insult, "What do you want to know?"

"How come you and that girl haven't gone out together yet?" Selphie questioned Zell.

"What the pig tail girl?" Zell ask.

"Yes her, and surely she has a name. We've been calling her pig tailed girl for four years and more!" Selphie mentioned while stretching her arms since she started to feel sleepy.

Zell started kicking at the closest table leg, "I know her real name it's Hannah and who said that I even like her?"

Selphie pouted her lip, "Hey I was only asking, real friendly like."

Quistis started to smile softly now at long last; lately she's been feeling a little downhearted especially when she sees Squall and Rinoa together. She didn't really understand why she felt that way.

Maybe she was feeling lonely.

"Really Selphie? You keep making fun at anyone who hasn't got a boyfriend or girlfriend. You don't have anybody yourself. I find that a little peculiar."

Zell joined in, "Yeah! You don't have anyone and we don't see you even trying to chat anyone up!"

Selphie stared at the pair looking baffled, "So?"

Zell continued, "So what gives you the rights to give me a ticking off for not going out with someone?"

"More rights then you Zell."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well if you don't mind me," Quistis said while standing up from her chair, "I've got some work to do so I'll see you two another time."

Zell waved at Quistis, "Yo-kay See ya around."

Selphie looked up at Quistis, "You know you've been really quiet for a while, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Selphie really."

"Well we're all here for you if you need us." Selphie said and in return Quistis smiled and nodded to her and slowly walked out of the café.

"Hey Zell," Selphie asked, "Do you think she's okay"?

"Guess so. I haven't really took much notice."

"That may be the problem then, we haven't took much notice."

Zell scratched his head in puzzlement again, "So what are we suppose to do about it?"

"Well maybe we could have a get together some time. Maybe we could even have a party!"

Zell complained, "I still remember your last party."

"What was wrong with my last party?"

"The one when you stumbled over my foot and knocked over the milkshakes which landed on one of the students new jacket and then the someone set off the fire sprinklers so everyone got drenched."

"Oh yeah that one but everyone thought it was funny afterwards. Okay it took them a month to find it funny but we did have a good time!" Selphie protested, she didn't really enjoy hearing someone saying how bad her parties and concerts were.

Zell started chewing on a straw, "Hmm I wonder how Irvine is doing?"

Selphie laughed, "Probably already been refused by twenty students."

Zell stopped chewing on his straw and place it back into his empty milkshake cup.

"I dunno, maybe he's already found someone. You are going to so regretful if he does then that'll be the end of your life savings."

"Oh so you do think his going to win over this little bet?"

"I'm not saying he is just saying he could."

"Okay then. Let's see how he's doing and maybe you'll think otherwise!" Selphie said as she suddenly reached and grabbed Zell's arm and dragging him out of the café.

It didn't take Selphie and Zell long to find Irvine; he was inside the library talking to the pig-tailed girl.

"So I your name is Hannah? That's a very pretty name for such a pretty girl like yourself." Irvine flirted.

"Uh," Hannah said nervously, "Um thank you."

Irvine gentle pushed her against the wall and leaned over, he whispered something in her ear.

_**SLAP!**_

Selphie started laughing uncontrollable, and skipped towards the now red cheeked Irvine.

"Doing really well there then, chuck."

Irvine tipped his hat over his eyes so no one could see his rather humiliated expression; "She was a little overwhelmed and a little bashful that's all. But don't fret I've still got plenty of girls to ask so be ready to hand that gil over later."

"Yeah sure, I'll have to spend it all on a first aid kit for you at this rate." Selphie jeered as Irvine hurried out of the library to find new pray.

Zell was leaning over the counter that Hannah was standing behind, "Uh…are you alright after that?"

Hannah nodded slightly, "I'm fine, better then he is anyway."

"He did look rather surprised, His face expression was priceless." Zell laughed, "What did he actually say to you for that to happen?"

Hannah blushed, "Uh something I wouldn't even say to a dog, that's all I'm going to say."

Selphie chirped in seeing a good opportunity to pair up Zell and Hannah, "Say, how about Zell takes you to the café for some water or something? You look like you need a rest after that event. I can take care of this place until you come back. Deal?"

Zell immediately realised what Selphie was trying to do; "I don't…"

Hannah interrupted and linked arms with Zell; "I don't really want to stay here at the moment so thank you Selphie and thank you Zell. Let's go now."

Zell kept staring at Selphie looking rather annoyed with her. Selphie just smiled sweetly and innocently as she could and waved to the pair, "Bye you two have fun!"

"Not as much fun as you'll be having when I have a few words with you later, Selphie," Zell thought to himself bitterly.

Zell suddenly looked at Hannah who was still walking at his side and clinging onto his arm, "Say your not any good at thinking of revenge on people are you?"

Hannah replied, "I've read in a book about all these tricks you can do to someone I can tell you about it if you want."

"Sounds like we are going to have plenty of fun then." Zell grinned evilly.


End file.
